


Hiding Never Helps

by thedarksidestolemycookies



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton isn't part of the band until like halfway through, Blame Michael and Calum, Luke really misses his boyfriend, M/M, They get Ashton in the band because Luke is moping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 23:18:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2086893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedarksidestolemycookies/pseuds/thedarksidestolemycookies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they go on tour Michael and Calum always notice Luke's constant moping. </p>
<p>So they decide to do something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hiding Never Helps

Michael and Calum knew Luke was hiding something. 

Ever since they'd left Australia he'd been down, upset, acting different than usual.

He was so obviously hiding something, the sad smiles when he received  texts Michael and Calum weren't allowed to read, the Skype calls they heard short snippets of Luke's half of the conversation at stupid o'clock in the morning. 

That one month when he constantly looked like he'd been crying and he'd written a bunch of sad songs.

That phone call he'd gotten where he'd been panicking from the minute he'd hung up, his relief when another call came two days later.

And then the happiness when he'd gotten a call mere hours before they got the flight home.

"He's hiding something." Michael sighed as Luke ran out the room, answering a call.

"You don't think I've not realised?" Calum frowned. "He's worse than us at keeping secrets. He figured out about us before we'd hit the six hour mark."

"But we don't know his secret." Michael pointed out. "And I blame you for him finding out about us, you're the one who kissed me in front of Luke."

Luke walked back into the room, a sad smile on his face, and Michael and Calum shut up. 

A month later and they were getting ready to leave at the end of the week.

Luke was devastated, that much was obvious to Michael and Calum. 

They'd heard the argument Luke had on the phone last night and had finally figured out Luke's secret was his boyfriend.

Luke's boyfriend had been in tears, repeating over and over that he couldn't do it again, he couldn't be away from Luke for so long again.

The call had ended when Luke had screamed that if it was so difficult then the two were through before hanging up and sinking to the ground in tears.

Michael and Calum stayed up all night and eventually figured out who Luke's former boyfriend was.

They'd figured out the name 'Ashton' from the call the previous night so when they finally stumbled across Ashton Irwin they realised  that Luke had done well for himself, they both agreed Ashton was hot, but Michael thought Calum was hotter and vice versa. 

But Luke had done well.

And then thrown it away in the heat of the moment.

And that's when they found out something intriguing about Ashton. 

He was a drummer. 

Something the band lacked.

The next few days were a riot for Michael and Calum, they'd persuaded management that Ashton was the all-round perfect drummer and would fit into the band like a missing puzzle piece.

And then the real work started.

They'd begged for the fact Ashton was possibly joining to be kept secret, Luke wouldn't find out until they were in England to start the Where We Are Tour with One Direction if everything went to plan. 

And then it was a matter of persuading Ashton. 

They'd gotten management to arrange a meeting with 36 hours to go before they had to get on the plane.

Ashton had looked pretty shocked to see Michael and Calum when he'd walked into the office and they quickly explained their intentions. 

They'd never heard someone agree to something so fast. 

Their manager had handed Ashton a contract which took him an hour to read and negotiate some clauses before he signed it.

Then Michael and Calum had been handed what Ashton had just signed, seeing it needed four extra signatures.

Theirs, their manager's, and Luke's.

"Will!" Michael groaned. "We were going to surprise Luke."

"I'm just going to turn around and look out the window, I won't see any of you sign for Luke." Will smirked.

Half an hour later they were at Ashton's, helping him pack his bags.

They agreed that he'd make his own way to the airport and wouldn't have contact with them unless Luke wasn't around. 

The minute Luke had fallen asleep on the flight Calum headed back a few rows, sitting on Michael's lap, kissing him lightly, something that they hadn't done in front of Luke since they found out about Ashton. 

"What do you reckon he'll do?" Ashton asked nervously. "He broke up with me."

"The minute he hung up on you he was in hysterical tears." Michael bit his lip.

"Also when our family were seeing us off before he looked around loads before he said your name to his mum and started crying when she shook her head." Calum added.

"He did?" Ashton's face brightened. 

When they arrived at Heathrow they had a slight dilemma. 

Getting Ashton to the hotel.

"You two head to the hotel, I need to head somewhere beforehand." Michael said as they got their bags.

"We'll come with you." Luke shrugged. 

"But Luke I'm really tired." Calum whined as Michael pulled faces behind Luke's back.

"You take the bags to the hotel, me and Michael will go to wherever Michael wants to go." Luke decided.

"Ok." Michael nodded, pulling out his phone and texting Ashton, glad they'd had the sense to switch sim cards on the plane to British networks.

Michael: It's Michael, imma take yo boyf to McDonalds while u go to hotel wif Cal

Ashton: I feel like a secret agent

Michael: We just did mass long flyt, how u stil txtin lyke a human

Ashton: I slept remember? 

Michael: I curss ur ablity to slep on nyyyyowww

Ashton: Did you just call a plane a nyyyyowww? 

Michael: Prblm?

Ashton: Nope

Michael: I new I lykes you

They quickly got through the last passport check before Michael dragged Luke into one of two waiting cars, Michael making a mental note to thank Will later, and once Michael and Luke were out of sight Calum and Ashton got into the next car.

Pretty soon they'd reached the hotel and figured that management had ordered them two double rooms, Calum deciding that Michael could room with Ashton and Luke would be sharing with him.

Over the next few days before the tour began they practiced whenever they could, Niall finally getting his wish to be an honorary member of the band when they realised that Luke and Ashton couldn't practice together. 

So at times it was Ashton, Michael, Calum, and Niall practicing,  others it was Luke, Michael, Calum, and Josh practicing, just for Luke's benefit. 

Everyone knew about the plan, everyone but Luke who was getting confused about the secretive smiles, the texts everyone was receiving and laughing at, Michael and Calum disappearing for long lengths of time, several times a day. 

At first he'd thought they'd been having sex but the more and more they disappeared, Luke realized that nobody could have that much sex. Not even if Michael and Calum were part-time pornstars.

"Guys." He caught them just before they were about to leave again. 

"Sup?" Michael asked. 

"Where the fuck do you go?" Luke frowned. 

"Errrr..." Michael and Calum exchanged nervous looks.

"You disappear for hours." Luke sighed. "I don't get why you're being so secretive suddenly."

"You'll find out soon, just trust us ok?" Michael bit his lip. "Trust us."

The next day the tour officially begun and everyone was freaking out about how they'd introduce Ashton and what Luke's reaction would be. 

"Lads you're onstage in ten!" A stage manager informed them. 

"Ok." Luke nodded, heading to get his mic hooked up and his guitar sorted. 

Calum and Michael followed, they'd announce they had an announcement onstage before the two would run off and drag Ashton off.

Soon enough they were on and Luke was confused. 

"Hi, we're 5 Seconds of Summer!" Luke yelled before looking at the drums with a confused look.

"I'm Calum, he's Michael, the tall blonde confused one is Luke." Calum introduced them. 

"Guys, where is Josh?" Luke frowned. 

"Oh yeah, announcement!" Michael grinned. 

"Announcement?" Luke looked puzzled. 

"Last week me and Calum decided we really, really needed a drummer." Michael smirked at Luke. 

"You two did what?" Luke's jaw dropped. "You didn't tell me!"

"We kind of forgot to tell Luke." Calum shrugged. 

"So with 34 hours to go before we were due to get on a plane we'd all signed the official documents making him our drummer." Calum announced. 

"I didn't sign anything!" Luke yelled. 

"Well since Luke couldn't attend the meeting, I had to sign in his stead." Michael confessed. 

"Michael..." Luke scowled and took a step towards Michael. 

"I'm going to fetch him!" Michael yelped, running off.

"Don't worry, we're pretty sure Luke's met him before." Calum slung an arm around Luke's shoulders. 

"What's his name?" Luke asked. 

"This is our new drummer Ashton." Michael's loud voice announced. 

"Oh my god." Luke shrieked. 

"In other words, Ashton is Luke's boyfriend." Michael grinned. "They kinda broke up because Luke hated the fact Ashton was in tears about us leaving again and then because me and Calum are amazing we persuaded Ashton to be our drummer so they didn't have to be apart." Michael explained as Luke stood staring in shock.

"Luke was an idiot, we only found out about Ashton when we heard Luke breaking up with him." Calum rolled his eyes. 

Luke took his guitar off, shoving it at Calum who grabbed it before Luke dropped it.

Next thing Luke ran across the stage, leaping on Ashton, hugging him tightly, wrapping his legs around Ashton, the pair of them in happy tears.

"I'm so sorry." Luke said unwrapping himself from Ashton. "I was an idiot."

"We were both idiots." Ashton laughed, wiping away tears on Luke's face.

"I love you." Luke declared. 

"And I love you." Ashton answered, kissing Luke in front of the screaming crowd.


End file.
